


Детский сад

by Ellfella



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellfella/pseuds/Ellfella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саске, малыш Наруто, малыш Гаара, Шикамару, Хината. Саске и Шикамару забирают малышей из детского сада, на улице дождь. Это значит, что все намокнут, потому что Наруто и Гаара обожают бегать по лужам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Детский сад

**Author's Note:**

> Больше моих фанфиков на http://la-ora.diary.ru  
> Регистрируйся тут – http://goo.gl/szPlfx

Гаара нарисовал Темари.  
Получилось на редкость тепло. Позитивно. И где-то даже похоже.  
\- Один в один, - признал Шикамару, подхватывая Гаару на руки. – Сразу видно, как ты любишь сестру.  
Гаара как-то подозрительно покосился на Шикамару, и тому моментально стало не по себе. Младший брат Темари всегда вызывал у Нары неоднозначные эмоции. Братишка твоей девушки – это и верный способ подтвердить свои чувства к ней, и груз на шее. Особенно если он тебя не сильно жалует, ревнуя сестру.  
\- На улице дождь, - воспитательница детского сада, молодая и красивая, неловко улыбнулась Шикамару. – Может, зонт возьмете?.. Могу одолжить…  
\- Саске, а Саске! Я нарисовал учителя Ируку! – Наруто, которого в разы более предусмотрительный, чем Шикамару, Саске кутал в принесенный с собой дождевик, кутаться ни в какую не желал. Конкретнее – он вырывался, размахивал руками, пару раз совершенно случайно съездив Саске по носу, и все пытался указать на стенку, к которой милая и добрая Хината-сан прикрепила его и Гаары шедевры.  
\- Поздравляю, - пробормотал Саске. Ему никак не удавалось застегнуть последнюю пуговицу. – Да не вертись ты! Хоть минуту посиди спокойно…  
\- Саске, ну посмотри же! Посмотри! – требовал Наруто, пытаясь поймать взгляд сосредоточенного на пуговицах Учихи.  
\- Да, да, - соглашался Саске, не особо вслушиваясь, с чем он, собственно, соглашается, и продолжая мучить пуговицу. Та не давалась ни в какую, но Саске не зря считался лучшим учеником в их с Шикамару старшей школе. Если бы он так легко опускал руки…  
\- Саске! – Наруто, уставший повторять, поступил просто и результативно: взялся ладонями за щеки Учихи и повернул его голову в нужную сторону.  
\- Ты что делаешь, - вяло возмутился Саске, нашел взглядом рисунок Наруто на стене и замолчал. Секунды на две. – А меня ты никогда не рисовал, - в голосе Саске слышалось удивление пополам с… обидой?  
\- Они точно намокнут, - воспитательница продолжала усердно отвлекать все подмечающего Шикамару. – Наруто и Гаара обожают бегать по лужам…  
\- Саске, ты дурак! – объявил Наруто, выпуская Учиху и заливаясь счастливым смехом.  
\- Дурак, - неожиданно подтвердил Гаара. У него получилось гораздо убедительнее. – Лужи! – добавил ребенок, и это волшебное слово немедленно заставило Наруто перевести взгляд с Саске на Гаару.  
В глазах малолетних сообщников зажглись огоньки, которые не понравились ни Наре, ни Учихе.  
\- Они и нас обрызгают, - заключил Шикамару с обреченными нотками в голосе. Саске промолчал – ему наконец удалось застегнуть упрямую пуговицу.  
\- Бу… Будьте поосторожней! – воспитательница залилась смущенным румянцем.  
«Как придем домой – сразу в ванну», - решил Саске.  
Удивительным образом после привычной суматохи с тем, чтобы забрать Наруто из детского сада, настроение пошло в гору. Усталость после длинного учебного дня сошла на нет, забылись даже инцидент с Сакурой и Карин, которых Саске пришлось разнимать – дуры девки, нашли из-за чего цапаться, – и не самый приятный разговор с Суйгецу, почему-то решившим, что у него отбивают девушку.  
Саске не сомневался, что по дороге домой его настроение окончательно исправится.


End file.
